


Broken Seal

by Sterek_Fan_4ever



Series: The New Master [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additonal Tags To Follow, Character Tags in Order of Apperence, Fainting, Gen, Mention of Destiny, Rating May Change, Stiles-centric, Strange Dreams, Tags May Change, Teen Wolf/Cardcaptor Sakura Crossover, The Sakura Book, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Fan_4ever/pseuds/Sterek_Fan_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I read this work a while ago that made me try my own hand at this kind of crossover, but it is different and in no way the going in the same direction as this will be going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Saw It in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822106) by [Dream_edge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_edge/pseuds/Dream_edge). 



            _Stiles was standing in a large library it had a lot of books, a desk and a very comfy looking chair. There was a woman sitting in the chair but she wasn’t visible to Stiles. She was sitting in front of a man and a very strange creature. They were kneeling in front of her and it looked like a picture. Stiles’ tried to move but he wasn’t able to. Once that happened everything started into motion. “_________ ___ I am sorry but my mind is made up. My time in this form is ending and I can’t leave the ______ _____ without a master.” The conversation had parts of it that Stiles couldn’t hear. The man stands up and speaks “But ______ can’t you just find a way to extend your life? It has to be possible!” The woman in the chair looked at the man and said “___ you know that is impossible for me to do. Please I know that this is hard for both of you but this is hard and sad for me too.” The creature got up and walked over to the man and it looked like there were tears in its eyes. “___ you and I both know that this is what must be even if it is difficult for us. _____ I must ask if you are telling us this then what is too become of the _____?” The woman turned her head toward the creature and gave him a warm smile. “Oh ____ please do not worry about that I have already made preparations for your next master. I have seen who this person is and both of you will be happy with this person.” The man looked concerned and asked, “Wait, what does that mean for us?” The woman looked at the creature and the man with the smile still on her face but Stiles could see that she looked sad. “Before I pass you both will be ______ into the book and the book will be ______. When that time comes you won’t remember this conversation so when you find the next master you can ______ and _____ him properly. In fact it is almost time for this to happen. _________ ___ I love both of you more than you will ever know. Be safe.” With that a strange a strange looking object glowed on the floor and a flash of light occurred. After which the creature and the man disappeared leaving only the woman and a strange looking book. “Gezagvoerder I know that you will be listening one day. I have instructions for you. Find the book, _____ the ____, and ____ ____ of _________ and ___. This is all I ask of you.”_

After that the dream ended.

 

Stiles shot straight up in his bed covered in sweat and breathing hard. He looked over to his phone. It’s 3 in the morning, after being possessed by the Nogitsune Stiles has come to expect nightmares. He used to have them almost every night but now that junior year is over and summer started this dream has taken their place. It was been 3 weeks and every night it is the same dream but it always has the same parts missing. It frustrates Stiles but he can’t talk to the pack about it. Last time he brought up having trouble sleeping to them he had someone in his bed every night, that is until his dad finally had enough. Speaking of the Sheriff he should be getting home from his shift now so Stiles decides to go downstairs and wait for his dad. Ten minutes later his cruiser pulls into the driveway and he enters the house to find Stiles sitting on the couch. “Oh boy, Stiles are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I just couldn’t sleep so I waited up for you.”

 

“Nightmares again, do you want me to call Scott?”

 

“No don’t call Scott.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah I’m sure. It wasn’t a nightmare though. It was actually just a strange dream.”

 

“Alright, do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Yes.” Stiles tells his dad all about the dream he had, why he doesn’t want to tell the pack, and accidently lets it slip that he has been having the same dream for 3 weeks. “Why haven’t you said anything before?”

 

“At first I thought it would go away just like all my other dreams, but then it didn’t. I was going to say something two weeks ago but that whole big case and your reelection happening I thought it would be better to talk to you after it all blew over so you didn’t have so much on your plate.”

 

“Stiles,”

 

“I know it doesn’t make sense to you but it does to me.”

 

“No it makes perfect sense that you thought that because it is you.” The Sheriff hugs his son and then says, “Next time no matter what is going on just tell me okay because you are the most important thing in my life okay?”

 

“Okay dad I promise.”

 

“Good now go get some sleep.”

 

 

******************************************************************************

 

 

Stiles got up around 8 am after his talk with his dad. Well actually Stiles never went back to sleep he just couldn’t get the dream out of his head so he decided to research in the morning. So he decided to wake up early and research when it became 8 Stiles immediately went to his computer and began researching. It had been an hour after Stiles started researching when he finally got a break. In fact it was a really big break. There was a local bookshop that had a book that could help Stiles. The reason was because the book looked exactly like the one from his dream. So Stiles got up, ate a quick breakfast, showered, and was dressed before 10 on a Saturday in the summer. “Bye dad, see you later!” was what the Sheriff heard as Stiles ran out the house and hopped into his jeep. Driving through town made Stiles feel better after everything that happened so he didn’t even notice that he drove past the shop twice before he stopped to park and get out. The shop was old looking and kind of run down but the open sign was up so Stiles went inside so he could finally figure out his weird dream.


	2. Down the Rbbit Hole

            Stiles enters the store after taking a deep breath. ‘ _Ok this is creepy’_ Stiles starts for the clerk’s desk but notices that there is no one there. _‘Maybe I should leave’_ there is a rustling from the back and then a boom. “Sorry I’ll be there soon have a look around!”

 

“Okay.” Stiles starts to absently comb through the shelves passing by all different types of books before his hand settles on a light pink book. Unlike all of the other books in the store it looks brand new and the title on the spine is weird. “Sakura”

 

“Sir you shouldn’t be touching that book.” Stiles jumps up flailing. The clerk scared him so much that he accidently knocked over a couple of the books including the pink book. When Stiles turns he sees that the clerk is a woman around his height with light brown hair down to her shoulders and a stern look on her face. “Oh I’m sorry here I’ll help.” Stiles turns towards the books and sees it the book he has been dreaming of. It is the same pink book the clerk said not to touch. Stiles picks up the book and a warm feeling flows through him. “ _Sakura_ , I finally know the name.”

 

“Excuse me?” that snaps Stiles out of it and finally remembers where he is and what is going on. “Oh I’m sorry it’s just I’ve been dreaming about this book for a while now and I could never see what its name was.” When he says this the clerk gives a little gasp before taking the book from Stiles and says “Come with me.” Stiles follows her to the counter then he waits while she goes through something. “Okay here you go sir.”

 

“Wait your giving me the book?”

 

“No I’m not giving it to you I am returning it to you.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“I was just holding this book until its rightful owner came into the shop, and he has.”

 

“What?”

                                                                                                                                   

“You will understand, in time. Now go it is time for you to fulfil your destiny.” And with that the clerk shooed Stiles out of the shop. “Well that was weird.” Stiles turned around to talk to the shop clerk but when he turns around the sign says closed and all of the blinds are down so he decides not to dwell on it. When Stiles gets home his dad’s cruiser isn’t in the driveway so he takes this opportunity to look at the book in the kitchen. He sits down in a chair and looks at the book. Upon further looking Stiles can see that the book has a golden lion with wings, there is a chain from one side of the book down to a sun and then from the other side of the sun up to above the lock. Above the lion is a gold star inside of a circle with white wings on either side and a golden ribbon with the name Sakura written in it. Stiles turned the book over to look at the back. The back has a star on top with the same white wings on either side. Under that was a strange circle with a twelve pointed star in it. In that was another circle with a pink upside down star in the center with a gold star that is right-side up on top of it. To the left of the star is a pink crescent moon and to the right is a pink sun. Under the weird circle was a crescent moon only it was on its side and had white wings on either side. Under it was the same ribbon with Sakura written inside of it. “What is so special about this book?” Stiles turns the book over and a glow happens. The glowing is coming from Stiles feet and when he looks down he is standing in a bigger golden version of the strange circle on the back of the book. The book flew out of Stiles hands floating in front of him and the lion on the front started to glow. The next thing Stiles saw was a tiny stuffed lion with wing coming out of the cover as the lion on the cover glowed and then disappeared completely. The glowing circle disappeared and the animal stared at Stiles. “Hey kid what’s up?”  Sties did not scream in fact he took the still floating book and hit the tiny creature with it. Then he screamed and ran right up the stairs to his room. This would have been a smart idea if it hadn’t been for what was waiting for him in his room. What was waiting for him was a man who was just a little taller than himself, paler than he was, and dressed oddly. This man has light blue extremely long hair and wearing the weirdest white clothes Stiles had ever seen in his life, he also had large white wings growing out of his back, the man had a scowl that could rival Derek’s so what did Stiles do, the only thing he could do at that point. He fainted.


	3. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes the contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! SO I know it has been such a long time but I have been dealing with a LOT of stuff in the past 2 years but I'm back. Also I have made some changes to ALL of the previous chapters so please go back and read them!! Here is a new chapter for you all as my holiday gift to you!
> 
> I will try and do better than before but there won't be any more chapters until the New Year!!
> 
> Happy Holidays and a very Happy New Year to you all!!!!!!!!

            Stiles didn’t know how long he was out of it but it wasn’t long enough because when he opened his eyes the creatures from earlier where in his bedroom talking as if they belonged there.

 

“Do you think he’s alright?” the little creature asked.

 

“How should I know?” it was the taller man that talked this time.

 

Stiles just blinked. He was trying to convince himself that this was a dream. It wasn’t working.

 

“Well maybe because you know you have hands?”

 

“I am not touching him Keroberos.”

 

“Come on Yue.”

 

Well now that Stiles pinched himself and it hurt it was time to talk to the strange things that were now in his room. “Um… hello?”

 

The tiny yellow creature looked over, “Oh hey you’re awake! Are you alright kid?”

 

“No I’m not alright. I have weird freaky creatures in my bedroom. Of course really it isn’t any different than normal, wait did I just say that out loud? Okay Stiles stop talking.”

 

“Whoa kid calm down. How ‘bout he start with introductions?”

 

“Ok”

 

“Cool so I’m Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal and Keeper of the Sakura Cards.”

 

“I am Yue, the Judge and Guardian of the Master of the Sakura Cards.”

 

“Hello I’m Stiles and I guess it’s nice to meet you. Um so what is going on here?”

 

“What is going on is that you are the one we have been waiting for!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You are the next candidate for master.”

 

“Master?”

 

The creature calling himself Yue went over to the book and picked it up going over to the other creature. “Are you sure that he is the one Keroberos?”

 

“Yes Yue I am sure he opened the book and released us. Now Stiles was it? We have been waiting for someone with the magical power to be able to open the book and accept the contract of becoming out new master.” Stiles looked at the two beings in his room like they were crazy. There was no way that he had magical power and he most definitely wasn’t anyone’s master. They had to have had it wrong.

 

“Are you sure you have the right guy because I am sure you don’t.”

 

“Yes we do have the right guy. Haven’t you wanted to know why you were different from everyone else?”

 

“How did you…”

 

“Those destined for great power are always different from others. Now we must begin.”

 

“Wait I haven’t agreed to anything!”

 

“Stiles will you agree to the contract and begin the undergoing trails to become not only our new master but the master of the Sakura Cards?”

 

“Um… I guess so. Yeah sure.”

 

As soon as Stiles said those words the book once again began to glow as the magic symbol reappeared below the three of them. The book opened and winds picked up blowing away what appeared to Stiles to be cards. Once it was over all that was left behind was one card that said Windy on it.

 

“And so the trails of the candidate for master have begun!”


	4. New Information!!!!!

Hello out their Fandom lovers!!! I know it has been so long since you have heard from me. Well I can tell you that I have missed you. So, I'm sorry about not updating and I love you all for still being such great supporters. As to where I have been there is only one answer to that SCHOOL. I have been so busy with school that I haven't had ANY time at all until recently to work on new chapters. SO I finally have a little break and I am going to give you all news about my current fics.

 

  * If you are a fan of Love has Consequences fear not I know where it is I want this fic to go but I am currently having a hard time getting the next chapter to flow right. I am hoping that it will be fixed soon as then I will update you all with what comes next.
  * If you are a fan of Broken Seal I am so sorry guys I am having such a hard time with the next chapter, but I AM NOT GIVING UP! I am going to be working on it and there will be a new chapter just not as soon as I would like. SAD FACE
  * If you are a fan of Werewolves, Vampires and Hybrids Oh My! then let me be the first one to tell you that I have finally finished the next chapter!!!! FIST PUMP! So, I am giving it one last look over before I post it, which will be soon I promise, after that I am hoping to have the chapter after it done soon but I can't make any promises.
  * PS if are a fan of one of these works I would love to encourage you to look at my other ones, but you DO NOT have to if you do not want to.



 

So, if you are a fan of mine I am so grateful because I love you all. Keep reading, keep posting comments and I will see you all when I can (school is kicking my butt!)


End file.
